


Arms Of My Last Love.

by abcsupercorp



Series: Scripts/Screenplay/Screenwriting [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, One Shot, Sad One Shot, Screenplay/Script Format, hosie one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Josie and Hope run into Antros, a mythical monster that can control one's body movement.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Scripts/Screenplay/Screenwriting [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Arms Of My Last Love.

JOSIE SALTZMAN DEATH.

INT- DAY

Hope and Josie are walking through the woods, when suddenly there's a sound of a branch breaking. 

HOPE:  
What was that?

JOSIE:  
I don't know, maybe an animal?

HOPE:  
I hope so, stay close to me though please. 

JOSIE:  
You don't have to always protect me, you know. 

Hope looks at Josie with softness in her eyes.

HOPE:  
I want to protect you. I..

She pauses. 

HOPE:  
I care about you. A lot.

Josie nods and the two keep walking. Then, there's another sound behind them.

Hope whips around and there stands a monster.

MONSTER  
Hello, Hope, Hello, Josette. 

  
Hope stands protectively in front of Josie

HOPE:  
Who are you?

The monster grins. 

MONSTER  
My name is Antros. I am an old mythical legend of a being. Able to control one's bodily movements. As well as get into the minds of my prey and feed on their deepest insecurities. 

He smirks as he raises a finger and Josie whimpers as her body begins to move to his command. 

Hope growls angrily.

HOPE:  
What are you doing to her?

The monster smirks again as he moves Josie right by his feet. 

MONSTER  
I am merely showing you, your greatest fear. Your greatest fear isn't losing Landon, but-

  
He grabs a sword that magically appeared and places it in Josie's hand

Josie whimpers in fear. 

ANTROS:

It's losing her. 

JOSIE:  
Please, please don't hurt me. 

The monster laughs evilly. 

HOPE:  
Get away from her!

ANTROS:  
I cannot. For I am here to show you, your greatest fear.

Hope tries to move close, close enough to grab Josie and run, but a barrier stops her. A force field wall of some sort. 

Antros slithers around, his mouth by Josie's ear. He whispers.

ANTROS:  
She doesn't care about you, Josette. She only cares about her bird. The love you have for her won't ever be returned. 

Josie trembles. 

JOSIE:  
Shut up, you don't know anything! 

HOPE:  
Don't listen to what he's telling you, Josie, he's trying to play with your mind. 

  
Antros controls Josie's hand and has the sword right by her stomach.

Hope watches in fear. 

HOPE:  
Fight it Josie, don't let him control you!

Antros smirks. 

ANTROS:

One more step and she's gone. 

Hope growls again, standing in place in fear if she moves, Josie could get seriously injured. 

HOPE:  
Leave her alone!   
(She grits her teeth)

ANTROS:  
Now, Josette, why don't you tell Hope how you really feel about her. 

Josie shakes her head. 

JOSIE:  
No, I can't and I won't. 

Antros smirks again, the sword moves closer. 

ANTROS:  
Very well. 

He snaps his finger and Josie involuntarily stabs herself right in the stomach.

Josie screams in pain as she collapses to the ground. 

HOPE:  
NO!  
(She cries)

Antros smiles at Hope as his eyes land on Josie's body, who's now bleeding heavily and quickly. 

ANTROS:  
It's too late Hope, you won't be able to save her now.

He waves his hand and the barrier is gone. Then Antros is gone too. 

Hope runs to Josie's aid. 

HOPE:

Josie! I'm here, It-it's going to be okay, I won't let you die. 

(She bites into her arm and places it by Josie's lips. )

Here, drink. 

Josie drinks the blood, but nothing is happening. 

HOPE:  
Fuck!  
(she curses)  
Why isn't it working? 

Josie groans weakly. 

JOSIE:  
Maybe you can't save me this time. 

HOPE:  
Don't say that. That's ridiculous. 

JOSIE:  
Hope Mikaelson..I'm in love with you. and me dying in your arms feels safe..

HOPE:

Shut up, you're not going to die.   
(she bites her lips)  
I'm in love with you too. 

JOSIE:  
Kiss me. 

Hope blushes, caught off guard. 

HOPE:  
What?

JOSIE:  
Kiss me. It's all I want. 

Hope chokes on a sob as she leans down and kisses Josie's lips. 

JOSIE:  
(she smiles weakly)  
Thank you, Hope Mikaelson. I will love you, always and forever.   
(she places a hand on Hope's cheek)  
I'll always love you. 

Josie's hand drops and her eyes shut. 

Hope chokes on a sob. 

HOPE:

Josie? No, no, Josie, you can't die on me. 

(she shakes Josie's body)  
wake up! This isn't how it's supposed to end! Wake up! Please wake up. I love you too! Wake up and we can be together, we can _finally_ be together!

Hope buries her head in Josie's chest. She cries and screams 

HOPE:  
Wake up! Wake up! Please don't leave me!   
(She cries and cries)  
You promised me you wouldn't leave me! 

  
FADE TO BLACK 


End file.
